


Of Resistance and Legilimency

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #297: Legilimency. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Resistance and Legilimency

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #297: Legilimency. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Of Resistance and Legilimency

~

Neville knew to stay away from Snape. The man was a skilled Legilimens, after all. He could probably pluck every rebellious thought straight from Neville’s mind. And yet, when Ginny got assigned detention with Alecto, he couldn’t _not_ say something. “No!”

Snape paused, turning to look at Neville. An eyebrow went up. “You’ve something to contribute, Longbottom?” 

“It wasn’t Ginny’s fault. It’s mine.” 

Snape’s smirk made Neville shiver. “You wish to defend her? Very well. My office at eight. You shall serve her detention for her.” 

“Neville!” Ginny whispered afterward. “What will you do?” 

Neville sighed. “Whatever I have to.” 

~

Neville arrived five minutes early, waiting until eight to knock. “Enter!”

Snape sat behind his desk. He gestured to the seat across from his desk as he did paperwork. Minutes later he finished, fixing Neville with a cold stare. “You lied, Longbottom.” 

Neville blinked. “Sir?” 

Snape sneered and within moments Neville felt him sifting through his memories. “Legilimency reveals that it was not, in fact, your error, but Ms Weasley’s.” 

“Headmaster--” 

“Silence.” Snape rose. “For your...impertinence, I shall teach you a lesson.” 

Neville tried to stand, to leave, but it was too late. With a scream, he blacked out. 

~

“Oh, Neville!” Ginny flung herself at Neville as soon as he entered Gryffindor. “You’ve been gone for ages. And look at you, you’re bruised! What did he do?”

Neville blinked. He recalled Snape’s eyes, Legilimency, then...nothing. He wasn’t even sure how he’d got back to his dorm. “I honestly dunno.” 

“It was so bad you won’t say?” Ginny exchanged a glance with Seamus. “That bastard! We shouldn’t stand for this any more--” 

As she ranted, Neville sat down. 

“--ideas, Neville?” 

Neville looked up. “About what?” 

“About how we can fight back?” 

Neville paused. “What about the Room of Requirement?” 

~

“Students keep disappearing.” Snape, arms crossed, loomed over him. “I believe you know where they are.” 

Neville tried to avoid looking Snape in the eyes knowing Legilimency would reveal all. Snape, however, insisted. “Look at me.”

Neville did, drowning in black depths-- He blinked, sitting up in his chair. “Headmaster?” 

Snape was across the room, staring out the window. “Get out.”

Neville hurried for the door. 

“Return next Saturday for detention.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Was it awful?” Ginny asked when he got to Gryffindor. 

Neville frowned. “I’m not sure.” He smiled. “But I’ve an idea for another way to fight back--”

~

Neville served weekly detention with Snape, but had no recollection of what occurred. When he tried he remembered Snape’s eyes, but then...nothing. Since they continued their raids unchecked, however, Neville assumed he was somehow resisting Snape’s Legilimency, although he had no idea how. 

One evening, Neville was unexpectedly summoned to Snape’s office. “Sir?” 

Snape gestured him inside. “I know your little band of miscreants is planning something,” he said. 

“Sir, I--” 

“Silence.” Snape leaned in. “You’re in danger. Here’s your course of action--” 

Somehow, Neville returned to Gryffindor with a daring plan, and no idea where it’d come from.

~

“Live in the Room of Requirement?” Ginny blinked. “But Gamp’s Law--” 

“We’ll steal food.” Neville grinned. “We’ve been doing that for months anyway.”   
 Seamus nodded. “True enough. All right, Nev. I’ve no idea how you always know what’s coming, but you’re never wrong. I’m in.” 

Everyone else nodded, even Ginny, though she wasn’t pleased. “When?” she asked. 

Neville looked around. “Tonight. It’s not much notice, but--” 

“It’s fine,” Lavender said. “Less chance _I’ll_ get detention with Snape.” She shuddered. 

Neville nodded. He couldn’t see her withstanding Snape’s Legilimency. He wasn’t even sure how _he_ was. He sighed. “Right, let’s go.” 

~

Upon Harry’s return, Neville was ready. _No more hiding,_ he thought, watching everyone’s spirits lift. _Time to fight!_

The battle was fierce, but when Harry, Ron, and Hermione slipped away, Neville followed, curious. He saw Snape’s attack, saw his exchange with Harry, saw Harry leave. Moving closer, he realised Snape was dying. 

Snape seemed unsurprised to see him. “Longbottom,” he whispered. “Well done--” 

Staring into Snape’s eyes, Neville gasped as memories returned. Snape teaching him how to resist, how to rally the students, and, finally, warning him the end was near. “Your Legilimency saved us!” 

Smirking, Snape closed his eyes.

~

“...responsible for our survival seventh year!” 

Harry nodded. “It’s true! I saw the memories. He taught Neville with Legilimency, hiding the memories so all that remained was the skill.” 

Madam Pomfrey sighed. “Very well, gentlemen, you may visit. But be quick, he needs rest.” 

Snape watched as they approached. “Potter, Longbottom.”

“Headmaster.” Neville stepped forward. “Thanks for saving us.”

“Yes,” said Harry. “Thanks--” 

Snape huffed. “I planted the seed, Mr Longbottom did the work.” 

Neville blinked. “Was that...a compliment?” 

Snape closed his eyes. “I require rest.” 

Neville exchanged a grin with Harry. Some things never changed. “Of course, sir.” 

~


End file.
